


We Should Put A Bell On You

by Samwritess



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Walking In On Someone, i live for college aus, mulder is nosey and scully is forgetfull, my two favorite tropes in one, some fluff that turns into porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samwritess/pseuds/Samwritess
Summary: Dana Scully and Fox Mulder live in the same dorm building, one floor apart. They've gone from lab partners to study buddies to friends. But Scully has the bad habit of forgetting to lock her door, and Mulder has the habit of walking in at exactly the wrong moments.College AU because I can't get enough of them





	We Should Put A Bell On You

The first time it happened it was completely accidental.

Mulder had seen a flyer for the UFO symposium, tonight at sundown, bring your telescopes. He could only think of one person to bring. He practically sprinted up the stairs to her floor. His lab partner turned study buddy turned friend. She got him through all the biology and chemistry and math, and he provided the humor and snacks. It was the perfect pairing. Pre-med Dana Scully, smarter than anyone he had ever met, and the only human who has ever been able to return every ounce of wit and sarcasm he sent her way. Not to mention he was in love with her, but that was besides the point. She was young and vivacious and had plenty of men fawning all over her. _But who else would take you UFO hunting, Scully_ he thought as he bounded towards her door, promptly pushing it open, ignoring knocking all together.

“Scully you’re never going to believe this…” he stopped suddenly, because he finally processed the site in front of him. Scully stood with her shirt on halfway over her breasts, only a tiny black thong to cover her bottom half.

“Mulder!” she shouted, quickly attempting to find something to cover herself with, whipping her shirt fully on and grabbing her bathrobe to cover her legs. He found himself staring, jaw slack unable to focus on anything else besides the vision of her bare skin he now had burned into the back of his eyelids. Oh, he was not letting go of that image for a long time. He regained thought, however, when he glanced up to her face and saw a look of fury being thrown at him.

“Mulder. Get. Out”

“God, I’m sorry Scully” he quickly murmured, shielding his eyes and sliding out the door, proceeding to wait outside, giving him some time to the sight he had just seen. God she was beautiful, so petite but muscular still, perfect legs, nice round ass to match. His daydreaming was interrupted when Scully opened the door, now fully clothed, but still scowling at him.

“Why’d you change?” he smirked, earning him an eyeroll that must have hurt her head.

“What do you want Mulder?”

“Scully, do you believe in the existence of extraterrestrials?”

* * *

 

The second time it happened may not have been entirely accidental.

He knew Scully had class until 4, she ate dinner from 4:30 to 5:00, and then she showered for 30 minutes. He knew this because he couldn’t forget the last time he had conveniently barged into her room unannounced. Granted, that time had been completely accidental, but he still couldn’t get that vision out of his head. Everything about her was perfect. That night with her had been perfect. The convention had been utterly ridiculous, sponsored by the college’s conspiracy theory club, decorated while little green alien figures and shitty telescopes. But he felt as if it was the best night of his life. He criticized every speaker on their lack of proper research, and she laughed along with him. They sat on the blanket he had brought in the main quad with about ten other believers and looked up at the sky, trying to convince each other they weren’t getting closer and closer on purpose. It took a little more convincing when his arm found its way around her, and her head came to rest on his shoulder, eyes drooping ever so slightly, but a small smile gracing her lips. It was that night he told her about Samantha, about everything that had happened to him, in hushed whispers until he realized she was no longer listening, and was fast asleep, drooling on his shoulder. He had abandoned all thoughts of looking at the sky, only looking at the woman who was quickly becoming his whole world. She was jolted awake by shouts of one of Mulder’s friends telling him to look up at what turned out to only be an airplane. He had walked her to her dorm after that, and he was dangerously close to ignoring every rational thought in his head and kissing her goodnight. But he controlled himself and watched as she slipped back into her dorm room with a sleepy smile on her face after she confided in him that she actually had a really good time.

It was because of this night that he found himself outside of her dorm at 5:31, trying to convince himself he wasn’t a pervert or an asshole for trying to take another peak at her. That’s why he was so shocked when he finally worked up the courage to open the door, he found a fully clothed Scully sitting on the edge of her bed. To say he was disappointed was an understatement. It must have shown on his face because Scully gave him questioning look, almost concerned.

“Mulder what’s wrong?” she asked. He fumbled. He hadn’t prepared for this situation.

“Um, I just knew you were out of class, and um I wanted to hang out and do homework” He noticed his error when she looked even more confused than before and he realized he had no backpack or books or even a pen. He’s guessing he must have looked so panicked that she decided to have mercy on him.

“If you wanted to hang out Mulder you can just say so. We don’t always have to be doing homework you know” she said with a small smile, and he let out a sigh of relief disguised as a small chuckle.

“Yea I just wanted to hang out. What are you doing?” He smiled and walked into her room, sitting on the end of the bed. He ended up watching her write a paper while he pretending to be on his phone, occasionally showing her pictures and videos of different sasquatch sightings around the US. He decided he should go when she started yawning and realized it was getting late. He was almost out the door when he turned to say goodbye.

“Thanks for letting me hang out Scully” he shot her a crooked grin, and she smiled back.

“Anytime” He moved to close the door but she stopped him.

“Mulder” she said, suddenly avoiding eye contact. Finally, she looked up at him through curled lashes, a blush on her cheeks. “I know why you came here today.”

“Oh?” he asked, suddenly embarrassed.

“Mmhmm” she nodded, and then looked up at him directly in the eyes, with what he could only describe as a classic Scully smirk. “And Mulder if you really wanted to see me naked you could always just ask”

He was too shocked to notice the door close in his face as she said goodnight.

* * *

 

The third time it happened neither of them were expecting it.

Scully had had a long day in lab, a grueling 5 hours spent dissecting and analyzing and more dissecting. The shower had helped, but no matter how much she washed she couldn’t seem to get the stench of dead pig out of her nose. All she wanted now was to curl up in bed, maybe read, but mostly to sleep. She flopped onto the bed, pulling the covers close and attempted to fall asleep.

She had tried everything, listening to calming music, drinking some tea, all different positions, and still she could not get her tired eyes to close. Finally, she gave in and went searching for some of the melatonin pills her mother gave her before she left for this semester. Pulling open a drawer, she didn’t find the pills, but she did find something of interest. A small pink vibrator Missy had gotten her for her birthday last year. She hadn’t even wanted to bring it to school, but Missy insisted, saying “someday you’ll thank me for this” as she packed it in her suitcase. God, what does it mean that her life has come to the point where she needs to use a toy her sister had gotten her? She had been feeling frustrated lately. Harder classes meant less time for socializing, and she hadn’t really been interested in dipping in to the dating pool. Honestly, she hadn’t seen any men she’d been interested in lately, ever since she’d met a guy who took her to UFO conventions and joked with her about the correct pronunciation of the meatus and sat so close to her when they studied chemistry of all things. The though of him sent a rush of heat through her, and in a moment of confidence she grabbed the tiny pink thing and returned to her bed.

She hadn’t done this in years, she thought, as she studied the vibrator. It had three settings and a switch on the side. She pressed it up to the first setting and a small hum filled her dark dorm room. No going back now, she thought as she cast her shorts to the side, laying down with only her t shirt and panties on. She reached down and touched the vibrator to her center. The sensation sent a shockwave through her, and she immediately needed more. Pushing her thong aside she pressed the vibrator to her clit, feeling the vibrations travel through her, her nipples growing hard and a gush of wetness releasing onto her hand. She cupped her breast, squeezing and fondling her nipples. She imagined what his hands would feel like grabbing her like she was doing now. His big hands could probably palm her whole tit, and the thought of him on top of her, playing with her so roughly made her gasp. She dipped into the wetness caused by the vibrations and her fantasy and started slowly fucking herself. She needed this more than she thought she did, judging by how wet she was and how close she felt to cumming. She thought of him slowly working his way down her body with kisses and licks until he came to her center, exactly where she wanted to be.

“Oh Mulder” she moaned, slightly louder than she probably should have.  

“Scully? Oh shit”

Her eyes shot open to see the exact man of her fantasies standing in her doorway, lit by the hallway lights that were now flooding into her room, onto her, in one of the most compromising positions she’d ever been caught. He was at least kind enough to shield his eyes while she flung the vibrator away from her, forgetting to turn it off entirely, so it simply sat on the floor buzzing on the tile.

“I can… I mean… I can come back later” he was rambling as she pulled on her shorts and got the sense to turn the vibrator off and put it back in its drawer.

“No, its fine. Jesus Mulder don’t you ever knock?” she said, flushed from embarrassment now more than arousal. She noticed he was still shielding his eyes and standing in the wide-open doorway. “Mulder come in please. Its fine I’m decent.” He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and turning on the light in her room.

“I did”

“What?”

“I did knock. I knocked and I though you said my name, so I thought I’d see myself in” He said sheepishly, moving only slightly inside the room. A strong silence filled the room, both of them unwilling to try to carry the conversation further.

“Why are you here Mulder?” She managed to say sitting down on the edge of her bed.

“I had a nightmare” She could see the shame in his eyes even though he was still avoiding eye contact with her.

“Another one about Samantha?” she asked. She motioned for him to join her on the bed, but he seemed hesitant.

“No. It was different this time” He still hasn’t moved from his spot right inside the door. She stood.

“Mulder what was it?” As she moved close to him, she could see he’d been crying. It broke her to think about it. “Mulder you can tell me”

“It was you” he whispered. “They took you away from me and I couldn’t do anything to stop it. God Scully I couldn’t get you back and I searched and searched, and I couldn’t find you” He finally looked at her, and she could see the fresh tears forming in his eyes. She reached out to wipe them away, caressing his cheek as she moved her hand to the back of his neck.

“I’m right here Mulder. No one is taking me away from you. Not then and certainly not now. I am here with you and I don’t plan on leaving” She spoke looking straight into his eyes, meaning every word. He stared back, never wanting to look away.

Suddenly he pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her, practically shaking and crying into her neck as she held him too. They stood like that for what felt like ages, holding each other like it was the last chance they would ever get. They didn’t break apart until Mulder pulled back, both hands on her cheeks, and then leaned in to kiss her forehead.

“I don’t know what I would do without you” he said so softly she almost didn’t hear it. She looked up, gazing at him so sweetly. They were so close she could feel his breath on her lips. With one move she could have pressed her lips to his and every ounce of tension would be released. Every time she had thought about kissing him, tasting him, all of the love she had for him pushed her forward.

But he pulled back.

“Scully, you have to know.” Both of their breathing was heavy and heated, the moment getting to them. “You have to know much I care about you. If I lost, you I… I don’t know what I would do. You’re my everything” He was crying, crying as she drew him even closer, so their foreheads were touching and there was nothing in the world that could have stopped what was about to happen next. She nodded. So slight that he would never have noticed if he hadn’t been pressed up against her forehead.

“I know”

And the next thing he knew was her lips were on his. It was everything he ever expected and more, tasting her soft sweet mouth on his. It was like sweet roses and hot chilis all at the same time, and he never wanted to stop tasting her. She bit his lip as she drew back for another kiss and he moaned, grabbing her hips and pulling her to his chest. She wrapped both arms around his neck, starting to walk the pair backwards towards her bed, still locked in a kiss. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling them down onto the bed with a grunt and a moan, pushing herself back so she was sitting, and he was on his knees in front of her, pressing her even further back onto the bed with his mouth on hers. He pulled away, causing her to pout, but her disgruntled sounds were quickly replaced by a moan as he started to devour her neck.

“Fuck Mulder” she groaned, tilting her head away to give him better access to her neck. He took it wish pleasure, nipping all the way from behind her ear to the front of her throat, leaving soft bite marks all over his trail. As he descended lower towards her collar bone, he started sucking, leaving deep purple hickies on her pale skin. _Mine_ he thought _all mine_.

“Mulder god please I need you” Scully’s whines grew louder as he stopped kissing her neck and moved back up to look at her face. He kissed her lips again, deep and passionate, trying to convey every emotion he was feeling in one perfect kiss. All the happiness flowed from him as he kissed her like it was their last minutes on earth. He pulled back again, looking at her face, trying to remember every detail of what a thoroughly kissed Dana Scully looks like. She was squirming beneath him, his elbows framing her head, when a thought came to him.

“You said my name before. Before I came in you were saying my name. Why?” He knew damn well why. But he liked to see the flush rise in her cheeks as he asked her.

“I may have been having a bit of a fantasy” she attempted to be coy but her embarrassment got the best of her.

“Oh? And what was this fantasy about?” he teased her again, this time moving his hand to trace her bruised collarbone, trailing it downward to brush against the peak of her nipple, now pronounced and straining against her t-shirt. She leaned into his touch, aching for him. “Tell me”

“You” she whispered, and Mulder turned it into a groan as he palmed and pushed against her breast. “You doing exactly what you’re doing right now”. She was panting, putty in his hands for him to mold however he liked. And oh, how he liked. He grabbed her breasts then, using his thumb to run over her nipple and she shuddered, arching up against his touch, begging for more.

“What else was I doing in this fantasy?” he whispered into her ear, hushed and wanting, and she could tell he was just as aroused as her. He nipped at her ear and continued to play with her nipples.

“We were both definitely wearing less clothes” she said, slowing gaining back confidence. He smiled and his hand left her breast. Sitting up on his knees he slowly started to pull her t-shirt up. She raised her arms to help him, and he managed to rip her shirt off and throw it to the floor.

“God you’re so beautiful”. Topless Scully was a sight he never wanted to stop seeing. It was so much better than the time he merely got to sneak peaks at her breasts, now they were here on full display for him and him alone. Scully smiled, and then started to tug at the hem of his shirt, pulling it up until he took the hint.

“If you wanted to see me naked Scully all you had to do was ask” he teased, finally tearing his shirt off and casting it aside. They both stood still for a second, admiring each other until Mulder could no longer stop himself from devouring her. He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked, playing with the other with his finger, she moaned again, louder this time, and he continued until she was bucking up against him, praying for some release to the arousal that had formed deep within her.  

“God Mulder please I need you” she moved a hand to run through his hair, tangling her fingers through his locks as he continued to deliver kisses to her chest. He looked up, suddenly, offering her a cocky smile, and then descended downward. Peppering kisses along her stomach, ensuring that each rib was thoroughly kissed, until finally he reached the hem of her shorts. In a quick motion he tugged them off, her underwear too, leaving her gasping as her sopping wet cunt hit the cold air.

He lowered himself until he could see her folds dripping in front of his face. His breath was hot against her center.

“Baby are you this wet just for me?” Her response was to take the hand placed gently on his head and thrust him forward, right where he wanted to be. She could have screamed, everything about this was so so much better than she had ever imagined. He had to be the sexiest, most incredible creature on this planet as he … _Oh god Mulder never stop, please never stop._ Her moans filled the room but neither of them cared how loud they were being, because Mulder had found heaven and it was right in between Scully’s thighs. She was shaking underneath him as he ran his tongue over her soft bud, flicking it lightly.

“Fuck Mulder… so close… please” she was panting, begging, she wanted to cum more than she ever had in her life. If she had thought she was close before, this was a whole new level of amazing.

Mulder took this moment to slip a finger into her, and then another, pumping in and out, fucking her with his perfect fingers while his tongue still lapped at her swollen clit. She screamed as her orgasm rocked through her, causing her to go stiff as a board then collapse onto the bed. The room became silent aside from their panting.

Mulder worked his way back up her body, leaving cum-stained kisses across her stomach. He finally kissed her on the lips, and she groaned at the taste of herself on him.

“Better than your fantasies Scully?”

She pulled him to her chest and lazily brushed some hair off his forehead.

“A million times better” she said, placing a kiss where she had just touched.

“Only a million?” he asked, turning to look at her. “I’ll have to do better next time”

“Next time?” She could feel her eyes dropping closed, the weight of him on top of her so comfortable.

“This is only the beginning Scully. If you let me have you, I’ll make love to you every night for the rest of your life.” She only smiled and nodded, to far into sleep to form full sentences. All she could make out was “love… Mulmer”

“I love you too Scully”

He was asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

* * *

 

Scully woke to the sound of her door being open, and the sound of her name ringing out into the empty space of her dorm. It was followed shortly by an “Oh my god Dana” from someone who sounded like…

“Mom?” Scully asked groggily, attempting to open her eyes to the bright light of daytime. She sat up but found herself held down by an arm and … _oh god she was shirtless._ She gasped as she remembered the night before, what she had been doing, how Mulder walked in, and what had … happened after. She grasped the bedsheets to her chest as she registered her mother staring at her with what can only be described as shock.

“Dana, I didn’t realize you would have company, I just wanted to surprise you for your birthday weekend and the door wasn’t locked…”  her mother was rambling, but a small smile was forming on her lips. Just as Scully began to protest or form some kind of defense, Mulder decided to wake up.

“Wha- whats going on Scully” he grumbled. His voice was deep with sleep and sex and if her mother hadn’t been right there, she would have kissed him until he couldn’t breathe.

“Mulder, um, my mother is here” she whispered, trying not to betray her embarrassment, but utterly failed when a confused and shirtless Mulder sat up in bed, pulling the covers off of her in the process and she had to scramble to find something to cover herself. She ended up grabbing Mulder’s discarded shirt and pressing it to her chest tried to talk to her now smirking mother.

“Mom I’m sorry, I don’t… I mean, I didn’t…”

“No need to apologize Dana. I’ll go use the restroom and give you two a minute to freshen up. And then maybe you can introduce us”

Maggie Scully closed the door with a wink and suddenly the two were alone again.

“So…” they both started and laughed when they both stopped mid-sentence. Some of the tension released. He leaned towards her and kissed her, softly, and she broke the kiss with a smile.

“What do we do now, Scully?”

He leaned forward and nuzzled her neck, and her smile somehow got even wider.

She placed a kiss on his forehead. “Well Mulder, I say we get dressed…” he frowned but she kissed it away. “And then we go meet my mother”

As they were pulling on clothing, a thought came to him.

“You know Scully, you really should lock your door”

She chucked. “Mulder, if I had locked my door, you definitely wouldn’t be here right now.”

“You’re very right Scully”


End file.
